


Good Morning

by WintersCaptain



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Kisses to Wake Up, Prompt Fill, good morning kisses, this is very soft because i am very weak for soft Hotch alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCaptain/pseuds/WintersCaptain
Summary: Morning kisses from Aaron might be your favorite thing.(gender neutral reader)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Anon: 1 and 32 with hotch from the [kiss prompt list](https://winterscaptain.tumblr.com/post/618418364807856128/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) please ❤️

You stirred a little when Aaron shifted next to you in bed. 

When he rolled all the way over, you reached blindly for him. He brought you into his arms and your legs tangled together, enjoying the warmth of the watery sunshine streaming through the window for just a moment.

You tipped your chin up, and your lips met. He kissed you softly, turning so you were draped across his chest.

“Good morning,” he murmured against your lips.

You smiled into his mouth. “Good morning.” You pulled back, watching as he continued to wake up.

He peppered your face with kisses – chaotic and random – until you were both awake and laughing.

“See, this,” he said, brushing hair away from your face. “This is what I miss most while we’re on cases.”

You pressed another kiss to his lips with a smile. “Me too. I love waking up to your morning-breath kisses.”

He grimaced, and you kissed him again.

“I’m kidding, but you know we could sneak around like teenagers and share a hotel room every once and a while.”

You watched as he considered the concept, his smile turning into a sly one. “That’s a good point, but we wouldn’t be able to lounge around all morning, which is arguably the best part.” 

Just then, his phone rang. He immediately threw his arm out, snagging it from the nightstand.

“Hotchner.”

Rolling over, you denied the reality of another case in favor of entertaining the fantasy of staying in bed all day. Maybe serial killers could take a weekend off every once and a while? 

“Has the threat assessment task force been informed?”

_Oh, shit._

“My team will be on the plane in less than two hours. Yes. Thank you. See you shortly.”

He finally sat all the way up and rubbed his eyes.

You followed suit, resting your head on his bare shoulder. “I can take some of the team calls while you’re in the shower.”

He turns to press a kiss to your head. “Thank you.”

And with that, he launches out of bed and into the bathroom, leaving you to get ready.

+++

The morning after you closed the case – one of those miraculous ones where everyone gets to go home safe at the end of it – you were packing your go bag in the hotel room. Emily was waiting for you at the door, and you soon followed her down to the lobby.

Much to your surprise, you were the first ones there. You stayed with the bags while Emily went to get coffee, playing around on your phone.

A pair of familiar hands wrapped around your waist, slowly (Aaron wasn’t an idiot and liked his nose unbroken). You craned your neck around to look at him, and he surprised you by pressing a kiss to your lips.

“Good morning.”

“Indeed, it is.” You smiled and pulled away, turning in his arms. “You’re awfully chipper this morning.”

He squinted at you, and you amended.

“Relatively.”

“Alright guys cut it out. It’s gross,” said Emily. She shouldered her way between you, pressing your fresh cup of coffee between your hands. Her back to Aaron, she winked at you.

Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. “Someone call Dave and make sure he’s ready to go. Wheels up in thirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed reading that as much as i enjoyed writing it! thanks again to anon for the request. 
> 
> we're still celebrating my blog's birthday over on [tumblr](HTTP://winterscaptain.tumblr.com) if you'd like to join the party. I have [writing prompts](HTTP://winterscaptain.tumblr.com/tagged/writing%20prompt) if you want to check those out :)
> 
> thank you all for the love and the support this week - it is truly a blessing and an honor to be a part of this community. 
> 
> xo  
> tali


End file.
